veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
God Loves You Very Much
God Loves You Very Much is a DVD released in 2011. It’s a sequel to God Made You Special. Plot Bob and Larry are at the countertop, with Larry saying "God made you special", leaving Bob confused as that's what they say at the end of the show. Larry tells him that since the show is called "God Loves You Very Much", they should say it. Bob sees Larry painting, and figures they're remaking "Painting in the Rain", so he put on a raincoat and umbrella. Larry then asks why he dressed up, with Bob replying they're doing the big musical number. The cucumber tells him that they're not doing that, with Bob wondering where the script he found came from. Turns out it was the French Peas' script and they're trying to figure out what they should do for the next show. Larry explains that since they're doing a show about God's love, classic stories will play while he paints. Bob wonders what he's suppose to do, with the French Peas replying that they need him to practice for their next show. While Larry paints, Junior, Laura, Annie, and Joe asks about if God loves them, with Larry painting that he does. At the closing countertop, Bob compliments Larry's painting and suggests yellow is a better color for happiness. They recapped what they learned from the stories, but Larry asks Bob what the next show is about. Jean-Claude and Phillipe pitch other ideas to Bob of what video should be next after their failed attempt at "Painting in the Rain" and its re-write "Painting on a Train". Their next idea is "Planet of the Grapes", with Bob seeing this as a bad idea. They end the show, and Bob suggest to the Peas that he liked the first idea better, with Jean-Claude saying he doesn't know genius. The shows ends with Screen Tests. Stories *The Ballad of Little Joe *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Rack, Shack and Benny Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *God Loves You Fun Facts Explanations *Motion sickness is when one part of your balance-sensing system (your inner ear , eyes, and sensory nerves) senses that your body is moving, but the other parts don't. Trivia *This was the first show for several things: **The first time since God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! to have a verse at the beginning of the show. **The first time Annie is voiced by both Ally Nawrocki and Maggie Roberts. Remarks *The DVD cover states there are four stories, but like with Bob Lends a Helping Hand and Larry Learns to Listen, it's only three stories and one song. *Because the three stories were made in 4:3 rather than 16:9, they are zoomed in so it can match the rest of the video which is in widescreen. *It's never explained where the canvases dropped from. *Pants is on the bonus features, rather than Dance of the Cucumber. **This may explain why Sweetpea Beauty was going to be included. Goofs *The credits listed quite a few things wrong: **Rachel Pitts and Ally Nawrocki are credited in "Gideon", but the story they're in is not on the DVD. **Like with the original video, none of the voice casts were properly credited for what roles they played. **God Loves You is not credited. Real-World References *"Painting in the Rain"/"Painting on a Train" are parodies of "Singing in the Rain". *Planet of the Grapes is a parody of "Planet of the Apes". Category:Episodes Category:2011 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2011 Category:2011-2014 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-2011 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015 Category:1998-2011 Category:1998-2012 Category:1998-2013 Category:1998-2014 Category:1998-2015 Category:1999-2011 Category:1999-2012 Category:1999-2013 Category:1999-2014 Category:1999-2015 Category:2000-2011 Category:2000-2012 Category:2000-2013 Category:2000-2014 Category:2000-2015 Category:2001-2011 Category:2001-2012 Category:2001-2013 Category:2001-2014 Category:2001-2015 Category:2002-2011 Category:2002-2012 Category:2002-2013 Category:2002-2014 Category:2002-2015 Category:2003-2011 Category:2003-2012 Category:2003-2013 Category:2003-2014 Category:2003-2015 Category:2004-2011 Category:2004-2012 Category:2004-2013 Category:2004-2014 Category:2004-2015 Category:2005-2011 Category:2005-2012 Category:2005-2013 Category:2005-2014 Category:2005-2015 Category:2006-2011 Category:2006-2012 Category:2006-2013 Category:2006-2014 Category:2006-2015 Category:2007-2011 Category:2007-2012 Category:2007-2013 Category:2007-2014 Category:2007-2015 Category:2008-2011 Category:2008-2012 Category:2008-2013 Category:2008-2014 Category:2008-2015 Category:2009-2011 Category:2009-2012 Category:2009-2013 Category:2009-2014 Category:2009-2015 Category:2010-2011 Category:2010-2012 Category:2010-2013 Category:2010-2014 Category:2010-2015 Category:2011-2012 Category:2011-2013 Category:2011-2015